Alice's Rites
by J. Watson
Summary: This story takes place before Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash 2: Nightmare Warriors. Alice is visited by Dan Jordan. Is he a harbinger of great things to come? Or an omen that evil is looming?


Alice checked herself in the mirror. It had been a while since she studied her face. Although she was just thirty-seven, Alice felt apprehensive about aging. It didn't help that her son Jacob was preparing to go to college. Nor did the fashion magazines that Alice read during her break at the hospital help either. Alice took every quiz about sex and personal fulfillment, and would score low on every question. Of course it had been a long time since she had male companionship. When did she have the time? Working as a registered nurse in a graveyard shift did little to improve her complexion. Alice could see the bags under her eyes, the subtle lines that were bound to become crow's feet. She wondered what happened to her romantic teenage self…the naïve girl that used to daydream about the high school quarterback.

Ever since her father died, Alice decided to change her life. To an outsider, a death in the family always inspires new paths. In Alice's case, inspiration might not be the right word. It was more like fear. She had spent eighteen years of her life mourning for Dan Jordan, Jacob's father. Alice's father did the same thing with her mother. So when Hal—a police officer that frequents the hospital that Alice worked at—finally summoned the courage to ask her out, Alice couldn't refuse the offer. Alice looked at herself in the mirror. The green dress that she chose looked big on her. Her high heels could've used a polish, but Alice had to do a double shift and didn't have the time. Alice combed her hair, but it was so tangled that she placed it in a ponytail to hide the split ends. All in all, Alice felt dowdy. Perhaps her young, insecure self hadn't vanished completely.

Jacob was attending a film festival with his friends, so Alice didn't have to worry about him. She marveled at how much he was like her. Apparently, the athletic gene skipped generations. His acceptance into Pennsylvania State University would be Jacob's reward for being such a diligent student. Even though Alice was proud of Jacob, she could feel the tug of the empty nest syndrome. What would life have in store for her?

* * *

Her date with Hal was pleasant but uneventful. She found it adorable when he showed pictures of his grown kids. Alice learned that Hal was once a star athlete, and had married his high school sweetheart. In fact, they had just got divorced last year. Alice sipped her white wine patiently, and her attention drifted to the other restaurant patrons. As Hal discussed the virtues of his ex-wife, Alice drifted more and more until she saw a familiar face in the crowd. Standing at the entrance, in his Letterman jacket, was Dan.

"Oh…here let me use my napkin," said Hal.

Alice looked down, and noticed that she spilled her white wine on her dress. Hal was clumsily trying to dry her. Alice looked up again, and could see the back of the Letterman jacket as Dan exited out of the front entrance.

"I've got to go," said Alice, trancelike.

"I think it will wash off if you…" said Hal, in an apologetic voice.

"No, really, I've got to go," said Alice, as she gathered her belongings.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" asked Hal in desperation.

Alice leaned over the table. "Look, Hal, you're a nice guy and all. But you need to get back together with your ex-wife. You obviously still love her," said Alice.

Hal was speechless.

"See you at the hospital," said Alice as she dashed out of the restaurant. She stepped outside, and the air felt cold against her skin.

"Dan! Dan!" Alice shouted. She looked at the empty streets until she could see Dan again, turning a corner.

Alice took off her heels and began running after him. She turned the same corner that he had. Before Alice was a beautiful cathedral. It was so awe-inspiring that she had to catch her breath. She saw the front entrance close. Alice dashed up the stairs, and tore the door open. She was in a lobby, and could see hallways on either side.

"Dan. Where are you?" asked Alice. She suddenly saw him in the corner of her eye, walking in the left hallway. Alice chased after him. What the hell was going on? The hallway was lit by white candles. Alice could see a door in front of her, and didn't think twice about entering it. She was either going crazy, or Dan was really back.

The door was heavy, but Alice pushed with all her might. Instead of elation, a gasp escaped from Alice's mouth. She was back again. It was unmistakable. Alice could see the rows of dusty pews, the stained glass windows, and the altar. It was the battleground where Alice had last fought Freddy Krueger. It was also the same place that he announced his plans to invade Alice's then unborn son Jacob.

Alice proceeded down the aisle carefully. She looked down at her left hand and could see a bandana tied to it. _Rick's bandana_. Alice grabbed a broken mirror and looked at her reflection. She was sixteen again. She was also in her battle gear. Debbie's studded bracelet, Sheila's bug apparatus, the leather jacket, the torn jeans…_fucking A_. Alice moved the mirror, and saw Dan standing at the altar. He still had his back towards her.

"Dan," called Alice softly. She would recognize his chiseled outline anywhere. She walked towards him, longing to touch his face again. Her heart was filled with young love again. She was going to speak to him once more. The man that she loved and will always love. Alice reached over to touch Dan's shoulder.

Instead of Dan, a girl with wavy blonde hair was standing in front of Alice. She barely came to Alice's chest.

"Did I do all right?" asked the blonde girl. Alice couldn't tell if the question was directed towards her.

"You did fine, Jennifer," said a nearby female voice.

Alice had never heard her speak, but knew exactly who the voice belonged to. She turned around to face her.

"I figured we would meet someday," said Alice.

"I'm sorry I had to call you this way, Alice," said Nancy Thompson, "But I had no choice."

Alice glared at Nancy.

"No choice…you just tricked me into believing that the father of my son was back!" screamed Alice.

"I did it to remind you," said Nancy.

"Remind me of what?" asked Alice.

"Your responsibilities as the Dream Master," said Nancy.

"Freddy Krueger is finished," said Alice. Alice shoved Jennifer to the side as she walked away from the altar.

"You know that's not true," said Nancy. "He began killing again when you left Springwood."

Alice stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face Nancy again.

"I tried to defeat him," said Alice. "But he was too strong. I was supposed to be the Dream Master, but people still died on my watch."

"It wasn't your fault," said Nancy, "You didn't know how to use your powers yet."

"Well, it didn't matter. I needed to get out of Springwood to save my son," said Alice.

"And you saved him," said Nancy. "But there is still some unfinished business, and you have to face him again."

"Why don't you do it, Nancy?" asked Alice. "You fought him before me. You taught the Dream Warriors what they know. You were Kristen's mentor. Why don't you take care of Freddy?"

"Because I can't get to him," said Nancy. "He has defenses…powerful forces that I cannot penetrate through. If I could finish him once and for all, I would've done it a long time ago."

"So what can I do that's different?" asked Alice.

"You can attack him…in the real world and dream world," said Nancy. "You can control both. You're doing it right now."

"I just…I can't do it anymore, Nancy. I don't have anymore fight left in me," said Alice. She took off the bandana and bracelet, throwing them onto the closest pew. She threw the leather jacket on top of them.

"I'm done," said Alice. "I have to spend what little time I have with Jacob."

"All right, Alice," said Nancy. "But I don't believe you."

"What's not to bel—?"

Alice ducked on impulse. She looked up to see three daggers embedded into the column. Alice blocked the kick aimed at her stomach, but she was not fast enough to dodge the punch. She flew back. Her attacker was like black smoke, delivering one attack after another on Alice. The attacks stopped temporarily, but Alice knew her opponent was just waiting for the right moment to attack. _Remember, you must have balance_. Rick's brotherly advice resounded in Alice's mind. _Okay, bitch, you want a fight. I will give you a fight._ Alice closed her eyes, trying to sense what her attacker's next move would be. She could smell the faint odor of cigarettes and leather. Alice could feel a change in the air, and she launched a firm blow to the person's neck. The move worked. Alice looked down to see a teenage girl gasping for air. The girl was dressed in black leather, and resembled a punk rocker.

Suddenly, Alice was knocked off balance by an earth-shattering rumble. She looked up to see…Kincaid?

"You shouldn't have messed with my girl, Taryn," said Kincaid.

"I don't believe it," said Alice.

Kincaid ran with lighting speed, colliding with Alice and sending her flying through a nearby pew. Alice flipped back to her feet, and cart wheeled out of Kincaid's way. She sidekicked his knee and did a roundkick to his face with her other leg. Kincaid was knocked against a column.

Alice's hand whipped up to grab the projectile. It was a chain thrown by another teenage boy. Alice hurled the chain and the attacker flew through a stained glass window. She flipped over the next challenger, as he let out an ear-busting scream. She grabbed the person's arm, and flipped him over to the floor. Alice delivered a firm blow to his sternum. She barely had time to register that it was Joey Crusel when she felt cold steel hit the back of her head. Alice rolled with the hit, and grabbed a piece of wood as she prepared for the next attack. The sword was aimed at Alice's head, but she blocked it. With now a fifth person attacking her, Alice was seriously peeved. In a rage, Alice knocked the sword out of the person's hand and threw her across the room in a single motion.

Alice felt an electrical pain shooting through her body. She was lifted up into the air, and slammed against the cathedral roof. She landed hard on a statue of a saint. Alice looked up to see a young boy levitating in the air. He was dressed up like a wizard. _You got to be kidding,_ thought Alice, _it's time I teach Merlin here a lesson_. Alice disappeared in a whisper. The young boy looked around frantically, trying to find Alice. He didn't have time to think when Alice grabbed him in her invisible form and body slammed him into the floor. _I thought I'd return the favor_. Alice did a back flip off of the boy's body and landed on her feet with the ease of a cat.

She looked at the altar. Nancy was standing there with her arms folded.

"What were you trying to prove?" asked Alice.

"That you're still the Dream Master…through and through," said Nancy. "You have an amazing gift…a power that I could only dream of possessing."

"Yeah, well dreaming is overrated," said Alice. "I know Kincaid and Joey. Who are the rest of these people?"

"How rude of me. Alice meet Phillip, Taryn and Will. You already met Jennifer. Of course you know Joey, Kincaid, and Kristen."

"Kristen is here?" asked Alice.

Kristen brushed the debris off of her. She reached down to collect her sword on the floor.

Alice was glad to see her old friend. Kristen was back to her old self—spunky and beautiful. She wasn't disfigured by Krueger's flames. But anger and frustration still overtook her. "You agreed to this, Kristen?" asked Alice.

"It was the only way," said Kristen, nursing her bruised arm.

"So you want me to be the Dream Master too, huh," said Alice. "I need to go…or wake up. Whatever state I'm in. I was looking forward to a fun evening, but instead I get attacked by the gang."

Alice proceeded towards the door.

"Wait, Alice, before you go…you have to know about…" said Nancy.

"With all due respect, Nancy, go fuck yourself," said Alice.

She pushed through the door, and found herself walking into her home. Jacob was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Mom. How did the date go?" asked Jacob.

"I was reminded of why I never date," said Alice. She plopped herself on the sofa.

"That bad?" asked Jacob.

"That wasn't the worst of it," said Alice.

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob.

Alice felt a pounding in her head.

"Nothing…nothing at all," said Alice. "I'm going to go to bed. I drank a little too much wine and my head feels woozy."

"Sure, Mom. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow. You still have tomorrow off right?" asked Jacob.

"You'll see me tomorrow, honey," said Alice.

"Goodnight, then. Oh, you got a message from somebody named Maggie Burroughs. Mom?"

* * *

Alice shut the bathroom door behind her. She could swear that it was the only soundproof room in the house. She studied her face again. Alice had the handkerchief ready as the blood seeped out of her nose. At least this time, it was her nose and not some other orifice on her body.

It was a rough night all right. Seeing that girl impersonate Dan. Seeing Kristen again. Nancy. Alice bowed her head and started crying. She felt the same cycle of pain and sadness again. And the self-doubt which never seems to leave her. She had to be strong for Jacob. He was planning to take her to the movies tomorrow. Now in her late thirties, Alice could only hope that life was still blissful. She knew the clock was ticking. But she wanted to live out her days with dignity, not embark on some suicide mission. Alice knew that Nancy was telling the truth. Freddy Krueger is definitely not finished. She could feel it in her heart that something big was coming.


End file.
